bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Campos de medusas
Campos de medusas es una vasta área en la que residen las medusas que fue visto por primera vez en el episodio, " Té en el Treedome ". Más de 4.000.000 medusas viven aquí, como se evidencia en " Las medusas Hunter ". En " Born to be Wild ", se revela que campos de medusas es de 50 millas de largo. Hay dos entradas. (1 al principio y 1 al final, por lo que streatches a otras ciudades.) Otras criaturas viven allí como las almejas, las sanguijuelas, los erizos de mar veneno, y un monstruo verde gigante. Es también un lugar donde Bob Esponja y Patrick disfrutar de jellyfishing . Los objetos encontrados son un tesoro, un ancla y los ganchos. Las características incluyen algas, rocas, plantas de coral y grandes acantilados. Además, cada año, durante 3 días, diferentes tipos de medusas en todo el mundo vienen a campos de medusas. Esto se conoce como "La migración Jellyfish". Zonas 'Las medusas Rock''' : La parte principal de campos de medusas.'' ''El cerebro de Coral Campos ': Un campo de cerebro de coral en el fondo de un acantilado en campos de medusas. Si alguien sustituye a su cerebro con cerebro de coral del campo, sus cambios de CI. En el episodio " SmartPants Patrick , "Patrick se cae dos veces en el acantilado sobre el terreno. Cuevas de Las medusas son cavernas oscuras en medio de campos de medusas, que está también en la fundación del Monte Spork. Las cuevas de llevar a Jellyfish Lake. Jellyfish Lake es un gran lago de sustancia pegajosa, que también tiene una cascada que cae desde el Monte Spork. Monte Spork / Spork montaña es el punto más alto de campos de medusas, y la casa del rey medusas. En la cumbre, el rey medusa tiene una ducha y bañera. Piedras musical de Bob Esponja es una de las ocho réplicas circlar gran piedra de Bob Esponja, que cuando el viento sopla a través de los orificios, crean la música, atrayendo así a las medusas. Seashell Parque : Un parque para los residentes. Visto de Karate Choppers , vida del Delito , La Venganza de los Flying Dutchman y The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie videojuego. Ubicacion *En Texas se muestra que quedan enfrente de Goo Lagoona. *en La Esponja Que Podia Volar se muestra que quedan enfrente del centro *en El Llamado De La Naturaleza quedan enfrente del Krusty Krab *en Bob Esponja Y La Batalla De Fondo De Bikini quedan enfrente de Casa de Bob Esponja y al lado del centro Apariciones Primera Temporada *Tea at the Treedome *Jellyfishing *Jellyfish Jam *Nature Pants *F.U.N. *MuscleBob BuffPants *Texas Segunda Temporada *Your Shoe's Untied *Big Pink Loser *Dying for Pie *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Jellyfish Hunter Tercera Temporada *The Bully *Snowball Effect *The Sponge Who Could Fly Cuarta Temporada *Patrick SmartPants *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Bummer Vacation *The Thing *Born to Be Wild *The Pink Purloiner *Best Day Ever Quinta Temporada *Atlantis SquarePantis *20.000 Patties Under the Sea *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *SpongeHenge Sexta Temporada *Not Normal *Porous Pockets *Choir Boys *Ditchin' *Cephalopod Lodge *Pet or Pests Séptima Temporada *SpongeBob's Last Stand *A Day Without Tears *Trenchbillies *Hide and Then What Happens? *Whelk Attack* Octava Temporada *Sentimental Sponge *Ghoul Fools *Planet of the Jellyfish *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Extreme Spots *Safe Deposit Krabs *Company Picnic *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? Décima Temporada *Feral Friends Undécima Temporada *Squid Noir *Scavenger Pants *My Leg! Category:Lugares Categoría:Fondo de Bikini